Millions of users utilize desktop computers, laptop computers, smartphones, tablets, and other electronic devices on a daily basis, for personal and professional goals. Many such electronic devices contain a camera, allowing the user to capture images, audio, and audio-video clips. Electronic devices are further used for a variety of purposes, for example, to browse the Internet, to play games, to perform word processing tasks, to engage in video conferencing, for Instant Messaging (IM) and online chat, and/or other suitable purposes.